poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Well ran dry/Cheshire Cat appears
This is how The Well ran dry and Cheshire Cat appears goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (full movie). scene begins at the Well of Wonder Ryan F-Freeman: So, This is the Well. Apple White: Perfect! Sci-Ryan: So, now what? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we could find and got to do something. How many got effected by Wonderland's magic? Sci-Ryan: I guees, Twilight and Apple are one of them. Evil Ryan: Then, there are Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman. That makes four. Evil Anna: Umm. Poppy O'Hair counts as well. Megatron (Unicron Trilogy): Humphrey Dumpty and the Romero brothers are effected as well. Bertram T. Monkey: Huh? Applejack? Are you... Megatron? Evil Anna: I think she is. Sci-Ryan: I suppose Codylight might be effected as well. Including the others. Ryan F-Freeman: Lucky we didn't get effected. Where would Cody be? appear like Kitty Chesire Cody Fairbrother: I'm here. Connor Lacey: Cody, take a look. Ryan F-Freeman: Applejack? You remember me? Megatron (Unicron Trilogy): Ryan? Is that you? Sci-Ryan: Ryan knows her? Connor Lacey: I think so. He met her at CHS. Matau T. Monkey: Oh joy. I hope when she is ok. Obviously, the riddle book made some of our friends effected by the curse. Crash Bandicoot: I know Apple have a map. How would things can get any worse? Daring Charming came with Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman Crash Bandicoot: Oh, Applejack. I guess I spoke too soon. Megatron (Unicron Trilogy): You think? Matau T. Monkey: He think so. Where could Rainbow Dash be? Rainbow Dash: I'm right here. Evil Ryan: Cool. Raven Queen: We gotta get the map so we can save Ever After, Guys. Bertram T. Monkey: Good idea, Raven. At least if this Map is what we need, we could go after Apple. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. But, we could hurry and fast. If we don't save this world, we would fall into dispair and sadness. Evil Ryan: So, we better hop to it. run to the Spring Fairest festival. Ryan spots Apple and the others Ryan F-Freeman: There they are. Raven Queen: Apple! Sci-Ryan: Princess Twilight! Apple White: You again? Ugh. Raven, I don't see why you're upset; her arms you never wanted to follow your destiny anyway. Twilight Sparkle: And Connor, I don't see why you are upset. her arms in the same manner like Apple You also don't want to follow your destiny anyway. Ryan F-Freeman: Connor and I don't know what is wrong with you. But, I know that Twilight Sparkle, the nice and caring Princess Twilight Sparkle would never let anything happen to her friends and us. Raven Queen: Ryan's right. And I do know that Apple White, the awesome Apple White that I know and love... Apple White: sarcastically Raven Queen: Would never ever want anything bad to happen to the school she loves. Holly O'Hair: Apple, you have the best story ever after. Briar Beauty: You're all about protecting this world, not this. Crash Bandicoot: Twilight, you're about spreading friendship like Ryan. Not this. them, several people nearby are affected by the curse as well Connor Lacey: Apple. You can end this. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right, Twilight. Please, give us the map. Twilight Sparkle: Uh, na. Apple and Connor and friends are affected by the curse as well Ryan F-Freeman: voice But, did Kitty Cheshire really want the joke to go too far? Cheshire gasps as everything has been effected by the curse Male Narrator: And so, the Spring Fairest... Female Narrator: ...had fallen to despair and sadness. For the Well of Wonder have run dry. Matau T. Monkey: Alistair! Bunny! Wait a minute? Why am I not effected? Ash Ketchum: I'm not effected either. How come? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe it is part of the world bio merging or something. Evil Ryan: Hmm. Lizzie is from Wonderland. on realisation That's it! Ash Ketchum: What is it, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: Well, this curse don't effect us is because we're from Wonderland. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. So, that means I am a descendant of the Mad Hatter? Evil Ryan: Yes. Like Lizzie, I am the son of the Queen of Hearts. Now, who is Cody relate to? mouth appears smiling Matau T. Monkey: Okay. His mouth is smiling. appears like Kitty Cheshire Cody Fairbrother: Here I am. Evil Ryan: Oh gosh. Cody. I have to tell you something. The curse don't effect any of us because we are from Wonderland. Cody Fairbrother: Really? Wow. That do make this kitty purr. Matau T. Monkey: chuckles You with the cat puns, Cody Cheshire. Cody Fairbrother: I know, Matau. Where is my brother? Ryan F-Freeman: Weakly Here I am. Evil Ryan: Ryan? You ok? You look a bit gloomy. Bertram T. Monkey: weakly Same for me, guys. Ash Ketchum: Oh no. Connor. Evil Ryan: And Raven! Oh no. What happened? Cody Fairbrother: Brother? What happened? Ryan F-Freeman: Weakly The well. to Twilight Sparkle and Apple White Apple and Twilight did this. Matau T. Monkey: They did? How? Connor Lacey: Weakly They plugged the well with a tree trunk. Evil Ryan: Oh my. Connor, you feel a bit sad. Where are Bunny and the other who are from Wonderland? Connor Lacey: Weakly They're over there. Cody Fairbrother: Oh. Thanks, Con. How was Ryan feeling? Madeline Hatter: I think he's feeling a bit down, Cody. Evil Anna: Hello? I wonder how am I, like, immune to this curse. Cody Fairbrother: Well, Anna Wonderland. I think you are from Wonderland. Crash Bandicoot Weakly Cody is right about that one, mate. Lizzie Hearts: Crash, you poor bandicoot. We have the book of riddles. Evil Ryan: Well. We can't just destroy it. Twilight Sparkle Are we too late to stop this? Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid so. Cody Fairbrother: Maybe someone must have done this. I'll go see Kitty, guys. to find Kitty Ryan F-Freeman: weakly Good luck, Cody. You'll need it. Kitty Kitty Chesire: Oh, what have I done? mouth appears Cody Fairbrother: Kitty, why you feel sad? Kitty Chesire: Cody, I've done something terrible. Cody Fairbrother: Oh. It's not your fault. in front of her See? You think this joke is a bit too far? Kitty Cheshire: Yes. Cody Fairbrother: I guess when I first met you, I consider you as a trouble maker and a sister to me. You taught me how to make myself disappear and reappear. Kitty Cheshire: Yeah. I'll go tell the others, Cody. disappears Cody Fairbrother: I'll be with you. and disappears Connor and friends Evil Anna: I know this book got some riddles. Sci-Ryan? How you feel? Sci-Ryan: weakly I feel a bit sad like a lump of coal. Evil Anna: Don't worry, Sci-Ryan. Alistair and Bunny could help us find a way to remove this curse. Right? Evil Ryan: Right. Brock: Count me in. Bertram T. Monkey: weakly I hope that Codylight is okay with Apple. sighs Matau T. Monkey: I know. What did Sci-Ryan mean by "sad like a lump of coal"? Evil Anna: He means that he's really sad. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. That makes sense. Evil Ryan: I know that Connor is more sad then Ryan. Have he any notion of the time Connor's father's death? Matau T. Monkey: I might think so, Evil Ryan. I hope Cody fetches Kitty so she will help us fix this mess. Ryan F-Freeman: Weakly Me too, Matau. sighs Meg and I feel so sad like a sad fox. Evil Anna: Poor Ryrise. Cody will help us. This joke got us into this mess and he will get us out. and Kitty appear Evil Ryan: Cody Cheshire. Thank Primus. Cody Fairbrother: And Kitty is with me. Evil Ryan: Oh. You at Kitty must be loving this. Kitty Cheshire: No, no, not hexactly. I mean, I love a good joke but, this has gone too far. Cody Fairbrother: She's right. I would help her set things right. Alistar Wonderland: Kitty, first things first. Do you know how to remove the topsey-turvey curse? Kitty Chesire: No, but I know who does. Mom! Matau T. Monkey: Huh? I know Linda is Connor's stepmom. Cody Fairbrother: I know what she is doing. Kitty Let me call to her as well, Kitty. Kitty Cheshire: Go ahead. Cody Fairbrother: Mom! Kitty Cheshire: Mom, we need to talk to you. Now! Cheshire Cat only appears with a smile. Cody Fairbrother: She means, all of you. Kitty's demand, the Cheshire Cat appears fully. Cheshire Cat: What's got your fur up, little one? Cody Fairbrother: You. Kitty Cheshire: He's right. You sent a curse to my school! Cheshire Cat: I thought you of anyone would love this! I mean, the chaos? It's spelltacular! Cody Fairbrother: No, it's not. Kitty Cheshire: He's right. Ever After High is my favorite place with my favorite people in the whole world. And if we don't change this, all of our stories will be lost. Forever. That's no joke. You have to tell us how to reverse the curse. Cheshire Cat: Alright. and reappears on the top of a set of steps I'll play you for it. Disappears Matau T. Monkey: So, she would play a game? Kitty Cheshire: Bring it! Evil Anna: Cody, how did the Cheshire Cat be your "mom"? Cody Fairbrother: Since I was born with Kitty. Evil Anna: Oh. Right. Cheshire Cat: How about this? If you can defeat me in a giant round, then I'll tell you everything you need to know. Cosmo, be a dear and make me grow. Cosmo Royale: You got it. Time to turn the Cheshire Cat into a Cheshire Tiger! Gigantify! And to give her some company, we're adding a couple of Skullgators too. Gigantify ray fired and the Chesire Cat grows with the Skullgators appeared with her Ash Kechum: Whoa! Matau T. Monkey: I'm going to need a bigger cat toy. Ash Ketchum: Connor, mind if I borrow your Ultimatrix? Connor Lacey: Weakly Sure. Evil Ryan: Brock needs your Ultimatrix and I need to scan her. Ryan F-Freeman: Weakly Very well, Evil me. his Ultimatrix to Brooke Tell him to give it back to me when this round is over. Brooke Page: On it. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer